


How to Train Your Consort

by Noodle_Oodles



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Everybody Lives, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Physical Abuse, Poor Bilbo, Protective Thorin, Sad Bilbo, Same-Sex Marriage, Thorin Is an Idiot, Verbal Abuse, antagonist!dain, dain!hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodle_Oodles/pseuds/Noodle_Oodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(set after botfa, everyone lives) newly crowned thorin must run a kingdom whilst trying to keep his consort and cousin happy, but what can he do when dain thinks he is too soft on bilbo and needs to be tougher on him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Train Your Consort

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the positive response to my last fic! enjoy!

Thorin sighed as the elven diplomat droned on about some sort of trade agreement for what felt like the hundredth time that day. The past month or so had been like this since Erebor was restored to a functioning condition. He knew these agreements were necessary, winter was coming and the dwarves of the Blue Mountains would arrive soon with his sister, Dis. This did not mean Thorin had to enjoy these meetings, however. Beside him, Dain was fairing no better. He let out a long dramatic yawn, making Thorin grin and the elf glare. The newly crowned king wished Bilbo was there, but the new consort wasn’t permitted to attend until he finished diplomatic training with Balin. Bilbo…. He let his thoughts trail off to his Hobbit. The events up to then had been a blur, between holding a formal coronation, to finding time for his own wedding. He was grateful that things were starting to slow down, and he could tell his husband felt the same.  
He was brought back to attention by the elf clearing his throat, apparently done speaking. He leaned forward and addressed the elf, 

“We thank you for taking the time to discuss this matter, master Balin shall write up a formal document of trade for you to examine.” 

The elf nodded curtly and left. Before the door could swing fully shut, Bilbo slipped in, scroll in hand and a grin on his face. Thorin smiled back as the hobbit trotted over quietly, but he was stopped before he could reach the king by Dain’s powerful voice addressing him.

“The king did not say you could approach, Halfling. Why have you not bowed?” The dwarrow demanded, making poor Bilbo jump. He fixed a confused gaze on his spouse who shot him an apologetic look.

“Return to our chambers, hobbit. If you have to speak we shall do so later.” He tried to ignore Bilbo’s wounded expression; hopefully he understood he had to remain professional around Dain.

Bilbo turned to leave, shooting off one more remark before the door shut, “Very well husband.”

Dain scoffed at this, “You should learn to better control your consort, way I see it is the best spouse is a quiet one.”

\-------------

Thorin had hoped this would be the end of Dain’s focus on Bilbo, but ever since then he had been watching his every move and scoffing at any mistake the hobbit made. This time, they had been eating dinner in the grand dining hall, when Bilbo had politely asked how the Blue Mountains fared.

“Do you make it an effort to offend those around you? You know me as Lord Dain, not Dain.” He berated.

After he had been settled by the serving of ale, dinner was quiet. After the table was cleared, Fili and Kili raced from the room to most likely cause mischief elsewhere. When Bilbo rose to leave, Dain let out an exasperated growl and stood, walking fast to the hobbit.

“You do not leave until the king orders you to! Has Balin taught you nothing?” He demanded, at this Thorin could take no more and stood putting a hand on Dain’s shoulder.

“Dain, he is doing his best to learn but these things do not mean that much to me.” He tried, earning a sharp look from Dain.

“They are necessary for any consort to adhere to! He must learn his place!”

Before he could be stopped, Dain had lifted the back of his hand and struck Bilbo across the cheek, sending him reeling back and falling to the ground. He clutched his cheek in shock and looked startled at the two dwarves. This, Thorin decided, was the last straw. Turning fast, he took Dain's coat in hand and slammed him into the table.

“You have no right to lay a finger upon him.” He spoke with a menacing gaze.

“You are like no king I know.” He spat back.

Dropping him on the ground, Thorin approached Bilbo and helped him stand.

“Come Bilbo, let us not waste anymore breath on this dwarrow.” He spoke, as he lead the cheekily grinning hobbit out.

When they had at last reached their shared chambers, Thorin met the expectant look of his husband.

“I apologize for letting him speak to you as he did, I should not have allowed it.” He admitted.

Bilbo allowed his face to melt into a smile. “Just don’t let it happen again.”

Thorin smiled back and pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, he spoke again.

“I believe it would do Dain some good if he was moved down to the servant’s chambers.”

Bilbo giggled at this, “You wouldn’t!”

“Oh but I would, I love you Bilbo.”  
“and I you.” The hobbit replied.

 

And if a long string of curses could be heard from the servant’s wing that night, well, it was written off as being some angry chef in the kitchens.


End file.
